We found love in a hopeless place
by kawainekomi66
Summary: Por que a pesar de las calamidades y sacrificios ellos se las arreglaron para encontrar el amor en un lugar sin esperanza Riren y mucha azúcar :D


**Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, es de su creador, si fuera mío hace mucho tiempo que Rivaille se hubiera fo*#ado a Eren XD

Pareja: Rivaille x Eren Forever! .

Un oneshot con todo mi kokoro para mi querido Ravioli por su cumple, aunque no tenga mencionado su cumple por ningún lado XD

Advertencias: Lime, ligero OoC y muuuucha azúcar, están advertidos diabéticos :P

Y recuerden si quiere Riren y muchas locas camaradas entre a la página RivaillexEren Fan y denle like ;)

Con todo mi cariño para mis camaradas del Riren y para sus administradores Paula-chan, Javi-kun, Ali-chan y Mitch-chan.

Ah y si preguntan me inspire escuchando la canción de Rihanna "We found love"

**We found love in a hopeless place**

Esa jodida expedición se estaba yendo al traste, había mucha gente herida, muertes incalculables y la verdad al descubierto, además de que Erwin estaba siendo arrestado ¿y él? Él estaba herido por haber ayudado a esa tonta chiquilla enamorada. Se mordió el labio inferior, compostura, necesitaba pensarlo todo fríamente.

Erwin le hablo, si, odiaba las muertes innecesarias, sobretodo de las personas que realmente estimaba. Al ser un soldado y más aún al haber vivido en la ciudad subterránea estaba acostumbrado a las pérdidas humanas, por eso es que no tenía mucho apego a las personas, pero eso no quería decir que no se preocupara por ellas y ahora que había perdido a su escuadrón completo solo había alguien más a quien proteger… Eren…

RxERxERxE

La titán hembra casi escapa pero Eren logro mantenerla dentro de la muralla, Eren en su forma de titán había prácticamente enloquecido, envuelto en fuego evito su fuga y la titán hembra ahora estaba a su merced.

Por un momento creyeron que Eren la devoraría, pero no fue así, Annie estaba llorando ¿Por qué? Luego empezó esa extraña cristalización, Eren estaba envuelto en la explosión de luces y energía, sin embargo Rivaille llegó a tiempo.

"No olvides nuestra promesa… Eren"

RxERxERxE

Gracias al descubrimiento de otros titanes infiltrados entre los seres humanos la legión de reconocimiento no tuvo que entregar a Eren a la policía militar, sin embargo el daño estaba hecho.

Rivaille caminaba por los pasillos del castillo donde su escuadrón había mantenido a salvo a Eren antes de aquella fatídica misión. Recordaba momentos que había pasado junto a los miembros de su escuadrón, no era lo suyo ponerse sentimental pero la verdad los extrañaba y ellos ya no volverían.

Los enormes ventanales lucían algo opacos, necesitaban ser limpiados… Erd y Gunta pasaban horas limpiándolos cuando los mandaba a hacerlo, sabía que a los hombres de su escuadrón no les gustaba su manía con la limpieza, pero ellos aún así lo aceptaban y hasta lograron llegar a divertirse al obedecer sus caprichos.

Pasó al salón donde Auruo y Petra se peleaban porque él les ordenaba "hacer cosas innecesarias" según Auruo y Petra como siempre lo defendía, sonrió de lado, Petra era la única mujer de su escuadrón y nunca se dejó intimidar por ningún varón… admirable mujer.

Y llegó al comedor donde pasaron varias noches charlando despreocupadamente después de la cena, Auruo intentando intimidar a Eren, Petra regañándolo porque de alguna manera Auruo siempre lograba morderse la lengua cuando intentaba intimidar al chico titán y Gunta y Erd se reían entre copas de los otros tres mientras él estaba en la cabecera de la mesa tomando su té mientras fingía indiferencia.

Y todo se lo había arrebatado una vez más un jodido titán… ahora solo algo le quedaba…

Entró a una habitación donde descansaba lo único que quedaba de su escuadrón, el chico titán: Eren Jaeger.

Se acercó a la cama donde el chico descansaba, había sido un día terrible para él, afortunadamente ahora todo estaba más tranquilo, seguía estando bajo su custodia, ser el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad tenía sus ventajas, sobre todo ahora que lo había conocido.

Miró a la mesita de noche donde había un jarrón con flotes, seguramente las había traído la hermanastra de Eren, esa chiquilla imprudente, era muy fuerte, una asesina de titanes de élite, pero le faltaba madurar, sobretodo porque Eren había demostrado no sentir lo que ella sentía hacia él.

Se sentó en la silla a un lado de la cama mirando al jovencito, era un chiquillo, con tan solo 15 años y sin embargo había pasado por tanto, no tenía a nadie, solo a su hermanastra y también tenía ese Don/maldición de poderse convertir en titán. Era un chico tenaz y valiente, lleno de una ira desmedida contra los titanes, ira que le daba fuerza y voluntad. Pero Eren no solo era el chico que se podía transformar en titán, Eren era algo más.

Acarició su rostro, su piel era ligeramente más bronceada que la suya, además de ser suave, y tersa de acuerdo a su juventud, de facciones finas pero masculinas, de cabello castaño, algo revuelto y poseedor de unas preciosas gemas verde azulinas que cambiaban de acuerdo al brillo de la luz… Eren no solo era el chico que se podía transformar en titán…

Eren era el chico que había reanimado su corazón…

El chico gimió y lentamente abrió los ojos mirando a su superior soñoliento, seguro aún no estaba del todo estable, sin embargo le sonrió suavemente al reconocerlo.

-Buenos días Heicho- dijo Eren sin dejar de sonreír, esa sonrisa que había aprendido que solo le daba a él.

-Mocoso imprudente- dijo Rivaille apartando un mechón de cabello de la cara del quinceañero.

-Heicho…- Eren iba a decir algo más pero los labios de su superior lo interrumpieron, no pudo resistirse, nunca pudo.

Desde que ese apuesto hombre lo había ido a visitar al calabozo de la corte militar, había empezado a sentir una gran admiración, admiración que lo mantuvo siempre al tanto de lo que ese hombre hacía y cuando llego a estar más tiempo con él supo que había caído bajo su encanto. No es como si ese hombre de pequeñas proporciones fuera un tipo romántico, al contrario, era hosco e indiferente, calculador y controlador, con una manía por la limpieza y fiel a las reglas y comandos de los superiores, sin duda diferente al rebelde que él había pensado, pero no por ello menos encantador.

Rivaille tenía su encanto propio además de ser apuesto como ninguno aunque no muy alto, pero no podía negar la atracción obvia que le hacía sentir, era un chiquillo inexperto pero no le importaba actuar como adolescente enamorada, no cuando sabía que el sargento tenía un especial interés en él.

Los labios de heicho eran delgados y algo resecos, pero a él le sabían muy bien, siendo un maniático de la limpieza era obvio que Heicho cuidara de su boca, sabía a yerbabuena con miel, era un deleite, al cual no podía resistirse.

Rivaille en cambio tenía el placer y gusto de probar esos suaves y carnosos labios del chico titán, sabían muy dulces, a manzana con canela quizá. Sabía que estaba besando a un menor pero no le importaba, no cuando ese niño era el reanimador de su corazón.

El beso fue dulce y cálido, y pronto se profundizo, explorando la boca ajena intercambiando sabores y saliva, no era muy higiénico, pero a Rivaille no le importaba, no cuando se trataba de Eren.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos, perdidos en las pupilas del otro ¿Cuándo es que llegaron a ese punto? Ah, sí, una noche de tormenta donde Eren se había sentido más solo que nunca, Rivaille tenía que vigilarlo y al escuchar detrás de la puerta escucho los sollozos del menor.

RxERxERxE

_Ya era tarde, más de media noche y seguramente todos en el castillo dormían sin preocupaciones, estaban dentro de las murallas, estaban a salvo, aunque arriesgaran continuamente la vida en las expediciones podían confiar en sus compañeros y fortaleza para seguir adelante, pero él no._

_Eren estaba solo en ese calabozo, repudiado por todos, apoyado por pocos, sus amigos que estaban en esos momentos muy lejos de él, el escuadrón de Rivaille no confiaba en él, lo había visto en los experimentos de Hanji, cuando se convertía en titán. Se sentía más solo que nunca y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, sobre todo con las pesadillas._

_Esas pesadillas continuas donde veían como devoraban a su madre y como sus camaradas caían ante los titanes, incluso su mente jugaba en su contra al hacerle ver cómo podría perder a su hermana Mikasa y a su amigo Armin… él no quería que ellos murieran, tenía que terminar con todos los titanes, solo así, estarían a salvo… pero era demasiada carga…_

_Se encontró llorando en la oscuridad de ese frío calabozo, no podía dejar de hacerlo, era demasiado… entonces escucho cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una figura que conocía muy bien, pequeño y atemorizante, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y sin embargo el único que no lo veía como un monstruo._

_Rivaille caminó dentro del calabozo con un candelabro en la mano, Eren se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas, no quería que el sargento lo viera en esa forma tan patética, sin embargo era obvio que el mayor ya lo había visto._

_-Si no duermes mañana no servirás en el entrenamiento- dijo Rivaille seriamente dejando el candelabro en la mesita de noche y sentándose en orilla de la cama._

_-ah, sí, lo siento heicho, no podía dormir- dijo Eren mirando sus manos, Rivaille cruzo las piernas y se cruzó de brazos._

_-Eso puedo verlo, ¿Qué es lo que te pico?- pregunto de esa manera tan ruda suya._

_Eren desvió la mirada –no es nada heicho- dijo, después de todo, a un superior no tiene por qué importarle lo que le suceda a un soldado cualquiera como él._

_-Eren- le llamó Rivaille obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, esos comúnmente fríos ojos ahora eran tan cálidos como el chocolate caliente… que su mama le preparaba en los fríos inviernos._

_Los ojos de Eren se empañaron de nuevo, bajo la cabeza avergonzado de llorar como un niño delante de su superior, pero ya no podía soportarlo, quería que por lo menos alguien lo escuchara._

_-Tengo unas horribles pesadillas, recuerdo a mamá, a papá, a mi familia junta y luego llegan los titanes, mi madre es devorada, mi padre desaparece y luego cada uno de mis camaradas muere, tengo que ayudarlos, sé que debo, soy una esperanza para la humanidad, pero no puedo evitar sentir como a veces es demasiado- dijo eren llorando e hipando, quería detener el llanto pero solo lograba llorar más._

_Rivaille suspiro, sabía que en algún momento ese chiquillo tan lleno de voluntad se quebraría, no lo culpaba, era muy joven aún, le recordaba en cierta manera a él mismo, solo que en su juventud él de verdad había estado solo. Con lentitud coloco su mano en la cabeza del menor acariciando su cabello, Eren se desconcertó ante la caricia, y lloró un poco más._

_-¿sabes? a veces cuando estás cansado, es recomendable sentarte y descansar- dijo Rivaille continuando su caricia -sé que es demasiado ahora, eres joven y tienes mucho que perder, a tus amigos y hermana- tomó el rostro del jovencito y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos –pero nunca debes perderte a ti mismo-_

_Eren se sorprendió de ver tanta comprensión en aquellos ojos, ahora tan atormentados como los suyos, Heicho hablaba por experiencia, lo sabía, ese hombre ya había sobrevivido a una cruel vida, entonces él no debía rendirse tampoco ¿verdad?_

_-Así que cuando estés cansado y quieras descansar, puedes hacerlo cerca de mi ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Rivaille sonriendo levemente, ¿Quién dijo que era malo con todo el mundo? ¿Quién dijo que no podía animar a nadie?_

_De acuerdo solo lo haría por ese chiquillo tan lindo._

_Eren no pudo evitar sonreír, heicho había hecho su mejor esfuerzo en hacerlo sentir mejor, y eso por si solo significaba mucho._

_-Es una promesa Heicho-_

_-Es una promesa Eren-_

_Sellada con un tímido beso a la luz de la luna que salía de su casa entre las nubes en una noche oscura… la tormenta se había acabado._

RxERxERxE

Eren sonrió al separarse del beso, Heicho a veces era tan considerado. Lo había rescatado de la titán hembra y su proceso de cristalización recordándole aquella promesa, de que cuando todo fuera demasiado podía descansar a su lado, cuando ya no pudiera más él estaría a su lado.

-Heicho- llamó Eren abrazando al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad

-Eren- dijo Rivaille abrazando más fuerte al chico, si algo hubiera salido mal en esa misión pudo haberlo perdido, que bueno que esta vez Erwin tuvo razón con la policía militar.

-Gracias heicho-

-mocoso imprudente-

Eren sonrió, ese hombre nunca dejaría esa dura manera de hablar o de comportarse, no se quejaba, y tampoco esperaba que cambiara lo quería tal como era.

Sin una palabra más Rivaille subió a la cama colocándose a horcajadas en el vientre del chico y robándole otro apasionado beso, Eren gimió apartado a Rivaille le sonrió.

-¿Cuándo volverá tu hermana?- preguntó su sargento

Eren le sonrió –Hasta mañana- le contestó, Rivaille sonrió

-Eso es suficiente para mí- dijo el mayor volviendo a besar al menor, pronto la ropa fue desechada, Eren estaba algo cansado pero no se iba a resistir a su superior, no cuando él también lo deseaba.

Ambos estaban sumergidos en el deseo por el cuerpo ajeno, besos incontables, caricias estremecedoras, en cada uno de ellos se podía sentir el amor que se prodigaban uno al otro. Eren gemía ante el placer que le daba su superior, eróticos gemidos que no hacían más que aumentar el lívido del mayor, una ligera capa de sudor los cubría y sus respiraciones agitadas.

Pronto Eren abrió sus piernas permitiéndole a su amante ver su estrellada entrada deseosa por ser profanada, Rivaille se acercó a la mesita de noche buscando y encontró crema corporal, no era lo que tenía en mente, pero serviría, uso la crema para dilatar la entrada de su amante. Dedo tras dedo Eren se retorcía y gemía sin control, no podía esperar a que Rivaille estuviera en su interior, lo quería demasiado.

-Heicho, por favor… métala ya- gimió Eren con esos grandes ojos desbordantes de placer

Rivaille saco los dedos y se acercó con su grueso y gran miembro a la entrada del menor, se inclinó besando a Eren –Dime por mi nombre-

Y de una estocada entro por completo.

-¡RIVAILLEEE!- Eren gritó de dolor y placer entremezclado.

Su sargento espero a que se acostumbrara a la invasión y luego comenzaron las embestidas sin tregua, Eren lo abrazo gimiendo en su oído, Rivaille sostenía al menor mientras el clímax lentamente los alcanzaba, Eren gritó una y otra vez su nombre hasta que su vista se nublo ante el éxtasis. Su semilla se derramo entre sus cuerpos mientras la de Rivaille inundaba su interior llenándolo de calidez.

Se miraron a los ojos demostrando tanto amor.

-Te amo Rivaille-

-Te amo Eren-

RxERxERxE

Varios años después…

Estaban de pie, viendo el más hermoso pasaje que seguramente la humanidad ya había olvidado, el amplio cielo azul, las blancas nubes y el brillante sol, reflejados en la gran extensión del mar, la arena bajo sus pies estaba húmeda y más atrás estaba seca y caliente, al aire salado les dejaba la piel pegajosa, pero no importaba, por fin después de la ardua lucha estaban ahí, en una de las maravillas del mundo, tomados de la mano mirando al infinito mar.

-Es tan hermoso, mucho mejor de lo que me espere- dijo Eren, sus ojos iluminados y curiosos, los grandes ojos de un infante, aunque claro Eren ya no era un niño, era un joven adulto.

Rivaille sonreía, ese lindo chiquillo que lloraba en medio de la tormenta había crecido, pero no por eso dejaba de ser su más preciado tesoro, odiaba que fuera más alto de lo que ya era pero no importaba porque Eren seguía siendo su todo.

Estaban delante del mar, la humanidad había vencido a los titanes, después de tantos sacrificios incluyendo la vida del comandante Erwin, por fin habían vencido, y ese fue uno de los primeros lugares a los que decidió llevar a Eren, sabía cuánto le gustaría al menor por tratarse del mundo exterior. A Rivaille no le llamaba tanto la atención el mar, no cuando podía ver la plena felicidad en el joven titán. No importaban las maravillas de mundo mientras el pudiera seguir al lado de ese jovencito Eren Jaeger.

-Heicho, vamos a nadar- dijo Eren sin soltar su mano y tirando para adentrarse en el agua.

-Todavía traemos ropa encima mocoso idiota- gruñó Rivaille haciéndose del rogar porque aunque renegara sabía que haría lo que Eren quería.

Eren rio –Lo sé, eso lo hará más divertido- dijo el menor halándolo hasta que el agua les llegaba a la cintura… bueno al joven titán le llegaba más abajo por obvias razones ante lo cual Rivaille dio una patada empapando al menor, Eren rio ante la pequeña rabieta.

De ahí ambos empezaron una batalla de agua, más tardar Eren y Rivaille estaban sentados en la playa viendo el ocaso, otra maravilla del exterior.

"Tan romántico… tan cursi" pensó Eren sonrojándose y tomando la mano de Rivaille, éste solo lo miro y sonrió al verlo sonrojado.

-Eren- lo llamo y cuando el menor lo miro se acercó y le dio un beso, iluminados por los rayos amarillos y naranjas del ocaso.

-¿sabes? valió la pena- dijo al final Rivaille.

Eren sonrió –Claro que lo hizo-

-Te amo-

-Yo también-

Estando en lo que se llamaría la extinción de la humanidad a manos de unas terribles criaturas llamadas titanes el destino los junto, ellos se las arreglaron para encontrar el amor entre ellos, entre sacrificios y desesperación _ellos encontraron amor en un lugar sin esperanza_.

"_**We found love in a hopeless place"**_

RxERxERxE

N/A: Holaaaa!

¡Felices fiestas! Ya pasó la navidad y el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Ravioli, pero aún así quería hacerle este pequeño one-shot, no se menciona en ningún lado su cumpleaños pero igual se lo dedico, por su amor con Erencito lindo :D

Antes que nada no me maten por no actualizar el cambiaforma perdido pero estoy estancada con una parte, no me presionen, la inspiración llegará XD

Y por último desearles un feliz año nuevo adelantado :D


End file.
